


Whisp?..

by SunnyWhisker



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: OC, Own Character, back story, warriorcats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyWhisker/pseuds/SunnyWhisker
Summary: A story of betrayal.This is more just a backstory for my oc please don't read this unless ur in my clan rofboeribeirvlbv





	Whisp?..

Trotting cautiously through the trees, the tortoiseshell feline emerged from the foliage. Slowly and carefully, the she-cat moved on, the soft fur on her swollen belly disturbing the ground as she stalked by. Underneath her paws, the winter leaves crunched and chilled her paw pads. A few tail lengths ahead of her, a pitch-black tom led the way, his senses all clearly alert and sensing for any danger, they were searching for a place to nest, the she-cat being dangerously close to kitting. After around a day of walking the tom sat down in the middle of a clearing, the sky was bright and the sun shining down on them, illuminating the white and orange on the she-cat's pelt, her amber eyes glowing with proud. Purring softly, the she-cat sat down next to her mate, touching muzzles with him and laying down on the ground, "I'll get some moss and feathers for your nest okay, Acorn? I won't be far, call me if you need me, the feathers will be for the kits," he said the last part of his sentence with a pleased purr. Acorn nodded, dropping her head onto her paws, numb with exhaustion from their walk. She was dimly aware of the feeling of gentle paws pushing moss up against her body and warming her up. Fur brushing against her side she wrapped her tail around the tom, "Thank you, Whisp," she mewed softly, her eyes drifting shut. 

Whisp woke with a start the next morning, immediately leaping up hearing the wail of his mate, his eyes darkening not too sure what to do. Well, he knew this would be happening eventually but, _oh fuck_ it was happenin' right now. Acorn was splayed on her side, her chest heaving from the effort of breathing, and her stomach convulsing. He was no medicine cat, but he knew something was up, skipping past it, for now, he tilted his head down, licking and nuzzling Acorn's cheek in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. She seemed like she wasn't even aware he was there, and continued yowling in pain her eyes wild, her amber gaze finally locking onto him she practically snarled, _ **"D-Do something!"**_. Nodding rapidly, he dove away to the small stretch of the woods, grabbing in his jaw what felt like a sturdy enough stick. Pelting back to her, he shoved the stick in her already open jaw, ignore the hiss of protest. He sat back down using his front paws to gently massage her stomach.

Above them, the sky was darkening, like a foreshadowing to later events. Clouds covered the sun and rain started to fall, chilling both cats to the core.

Whisp flicked his ear in annoyance, puffing up his pelt and narrowing his eyes, keeping his eye's locked onto the vulnerable she-cat before him, his eyes suddenly brightened, "One's coming!" he called, the stick in Acorn's jaw cracked as a small bundle fell to his paws, quickly he tilted his head down, nipping the sac so the little kit could take its first breath. It didn't come. He ignored it, too invested in the moment to even notice the complication, he licked the kit's fur backwards before nudging it into the curl of Acorn's stomach. The two other kits came soon after, and his eyes were bright with pride. The stick hit the ground as the she-cat lifted her head to admire what she had birthed, tilting his head forwarders her heart stopped as she started licking the kits,  
"T-They're dead!" She wailed desperately. Whisp froze, his paw's stuck to the ground,  
"W-what?" he stammered out, his ears flattening down, he shoved his head forwards sniffing all three of the kits, choking with grief he sat down with a thud, hanging his head down. Licking hopefully, Acorn seemed to be trying to bring the kit's back, it was a hopeless attempt, until...

Hearing some small mewls Whisp dove to his paws, shoving his muzzle back into the bundles of fur, one! One was alive! Acorn let out a wail of half grief half victory. Both cats were numb with grief but, they had done it, they had a kit.

The weather got worse. Thunder clapped overhead and lightning illuminated the dark sky, Whisp had buried two of the kits nearby, the both of them making a silent vow to never talk about this moment.

They were curled up next to each other, enjoying each others warm, the tiny kit, its eyes still closed buried in his mother's fur, "What shall we call him?" Acorn asked quietly, Whisp didn't answer. His previous joy over the kit had passed replaced with grief and dread, he'd wanted this for so long. His own family, his own flesh and blood, and he lost it all in a second. He just wanted a family, and the kits had _died!_ Acorn was acting like nothing had gone wrong! How could she? Their kit was _dead_ and they were doing ** _nothing!_** He felt betrayed and angry, his views tainted by his heartbreak.

Acorn was happy, she was so happy. She had her own kit, her own little bundle of joy, to teach the ways of the world, to love and to raise. She had the perfect mate who loved her and was always there. She could've asked nothing more, "Let's call him Leaf," She purred, ignoring the tom's silence, "He got your black fur, and a little white paw, like my chest," She said proudly, "I wonder whose eyes he'll have," she murmured thoughtfully. The little kit cuddled closer to her as she pressed further against Whisp,  
"Who care's whose eyes he has? He's perfect," He was lying through his teeth. None of this was perfect! He hated Acorn right now, she was disgusting him, how could she? Promising himself, these feelings would pass, he laid his head on his paws, closing his eyes and his breathing evening out as he fell asleep.

  
Slowly awakening the next morning, Acorn blinked her eye's open, the loud splashes of rain around her confirming the storm was yet to pass, she felt a purr catch in her throat as her eyes landed on Leaf, her perfect little kitten. Tilting her head, she glanced around. Huh. Whisp was nowhere to be seen, she shook her head as though batting away flies telling herself he would be hunting, they had an extra mouth to feed from now on. She was still admiring her son when a particularly loud and bright flash of lightning made her head jolt up, the light cast a shadow over Whisp who was stood a few tail lengths ahead of her, she hadn't even heard him approach, this rain was deafening, "There you are!" She meowed cheerfully, sitting up, her tail wrapped around the kit, shielding him from the worst of the rain,  
"Here I am," Whisp responded with the same happy tone, "Can I see Leaf for a second?" He asked padding closer, she nodded and took a step back, watching happily as the kit rested it's tiny muzzle on his paws letting out soft mewls and purrs adjusting to the new scent of his father.  
"He's perfect, isn't he?" Acorn commented, her eyes full of pride looking at the two toms she loved,   
"No," Whisp meowed, his voice oddly blank and betraying nothing, she tilted her head,  
"Huh?" she said confused, "Can I have him back now? He looks cold," She said worriedly, the rainfall getting worse and her pelt uncomfortable heavy, she wasn't happy about them being in a place so open with nowhere to shelter, the place Whisp got the stick from was only a small stretch of dead trees with no real cover. Taking a step forwards, she stretched a paw out to bring Leaf back to the warmth and safety. Whisp took a step back at the same time, his paw curled around the kit, unceremoniously pulling him back,  
"No!" He snarled, his pelt bristling along his spine, "The others died, and you don't care! You've barely grieved them! You didn't even name them! What sort of heartless creature are you?!" Whisp yowled, his eyes narrowed to slits and claws unsheathed, "I can't bear to look at you, and this, this kit _disgusts_ me!"

Time froze. There was no chance to move, to speak, to do anything. It happened in only a heartbeat. Whisps paw lifted, and dropped. His paw slammed down on the tiny kit, no trace of remorse or regret in his eyes. The _crunch_ was sickening. His whole body jolting slightly with the final drop, squishing his own kit beneath his paw. Acorn shrieked, and backed away, her eyes wide with anger, sadness, and fear. Sound felt distance to him, he could barely even hear her sobs and cries.

He finally came back to his senses after a weight landed against his side bowling him over, blow after blow after blow, raking across his face and stomach, the she-cats attacks completely random, lost in her own hurt. He overpowered her easily, she was clumsy and still tired after kitting the previous day, he pinned her down, one paw, _the paw,_ still red and sticky with blood, holding her neck down onto the grass. He dropped his head down, his muzzle almost touching hers, " _Leave_ ," he snarled, voice full of venom. He eased his grip just enough so the she-cat could slip away, ears pinned and tail beneath her legs. She hissed at him and snarled, reaching out with one more attack, her claws raking across both of his eyes, definitely blinding him. She wanted to, oh she wanted to kill him so much, but she just couldn't. This wasn't _her_ Whisp. She turned tail and ran across the moor, lightning making her fur glow as she pelted away, her ears pinned to her head and paws clumsy. She could hear blood thudding in her ears and was only faintly aware of the sobs and yowls she was still letting out as she ran away desperately to safety, she didn't know where she was running, but she would find it.


End file.
